


A Telltale Crinkle

by karamelknightngale420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelknightngale420/pseuds/karamelknightngale420
Summary: Summary: Post-2x11Mon-El was occupied with thoughts about & a replay of his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. It was obnoxiously nagging at me after the ep and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I had to get it out and it's been sitting in my notes for 6 days. I procrastinated posting it due to a lack of self-confidence. But, here it finally is. I hope you enjoy it!

Mon-El was going through the motions of preparing for the evening crowd at the bar by wiping down tables, chairs, taking inventory, washing glasses.  Mindless work keeping his hands busy while his mind was occupied with thoughts about & a replay of his day.  

 

Lunch with Eve had gone well enough.  She was a sweet girl, but he sometimes had trouble keeping up with the conversation not always recognizing or understanding idioms & pop culture references.  He also constantly had his guard up when she asked questions about his past.  He would give the rehearsed answers, then revert the conversation back to her.  After awhile, it got tedious and his mind started to drift to work, to superheroing & eventually, as it always did, back to Kara.  

 

He knew it was a habit that he needed to break, but he wasn't there yet and something about their latest exchange was nagging at him.  He remembered this overwhelming urge to comfort Kara after their last conversation.  The feeling perplexed him as it persisted through lunch and even now.  In retrospect, Kara's questions did seem a little out of the norm.  She almost seemed stunned, maybe even a little disappointed when he had confirmed he and Eve were on a date.  Mon-El was quick to brush those thoughts aside as wishful thinking on his part.  It struck him that he could remember every movement, every facial expression & feel more emotions during a two minute conversation with Kara, than the two hours he'd spent with Eve.

 

Unexpectedly, a distant memory returned to him.

 

_"You know you get this little, uh, little crinkle right up there when you lie?"_

 

The crinkle that so easily betrayed Kara's real feelings to those that knew her well.  

 

As the evening progressed, during those moments he wasn't actively tending the bar, he replayed their conversation from that afternoon:

 

_"Umm, are you two headed somewhere?" Kara inquired._

 

_Eve smiled & leaned into Mon-El, "Lunch."_

 

_"Together?" Kara asked._

 

_Sheepishly, Mon-El responded, "Yep..."_

 

_"Eh that...that's great.........that's really great,"  Kara stuttered._

 

_He briefly noticed the crinkle forming over Kara's brow just as he was distracted by Eve exclaiming something about her cell phone.  When Mon-El turned back to Kara, she was looking at the floor.  When she looked back up her face was expressionless._

 

_After Eve walked away, Mon-El asked about the previous evening's attack at the DEO, hoping to fill the time and relieve the awkwardness of the moment.  Once updated, Eve had not yet returned.  In his head, Mon-El wished a giant hole would open up for him to disappear into like in that funny show with the bird that's always being stalked by a coyote._

 

_Kara asked, "So, is that together, like, on a date?" He noticed she seemed to struggle to get the words out and chalked it up to her wondering whether or not she was overstepping her bounds._

 

_"Um, yeahhh.  I mean, you-you rejected me.  So it's time to move on, right?"_

 

_Kara nodded her head in agreement.  "Right."  And there it flashed again, the crinkle.  It was there and gone in an instant.  If he hadn't been watching her so intently this time, he definitely would have missed it.  She looked back up at him and continued, "That was a pretty quick turnaround."  His response was a nervous chuckle._

 

_Finally Eve returned and Kara forced the words out, "You guys have a good date".  Just as she turned to leave, it was unmistakably evident on her face.  The telltale crinkle._

 

Each time he replayed their conversation, new questions plagued him and thoughts he had previously brushed aside, refused to stay away.  What exactly was Kara not being truthful about?  Why did she appear disappointed when he stated his intention to move on?  Why did she seem so defeated when she left him & Eve standing at the elevators?  Finally, in a moment of clarity, his thoughts brought a smile to his face and hope blossomed in his heart.  He knew why.  He only needed her to confirm it.

 

An hour later, his enhanced hearing picked up from the entrance hallway a familiar melodic hum accompanied with the rhythmic footfalls he had now memorized by heart.  There was no need for Mon-El to look towards the doorway for confirmation.  He prepared his regular drink of club soda on ice.  Predictably, his heartbeat quickened in anticipation.  A few seconds later, Kara took a seat at the bar & he slid her the prepared drink.

 

Looking at her with renewed hope in his eyes, "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know a 2 hour lunch is pretty long by US standards, but I have a boss (also named James) who's pretty laid back and allows me to take lunch for as long as I want provided 1) the work gets done, 2) I make the time up by the end of the week and 3) I'm always on call. So I figured James was laid back like that and could call her back to the office if need be.
> 
> I don't know if it's really a thing, but I can tell if my boyfriend is the one coming up the stairs to our condo just by the rhythm of his movement up the stairs.
> 
> I cut some of the episode convo since I feel like I'm not very good at storytelling conversation. Originally it read something like: Kara said....Then Eve said... And Mon-El did this. And Kara said and Mon-el responded....it was so very dry and boring and stilted, so I cut it down to the essential parts and flowered it up as best I could.


End file.
